


i'm ready to die holding your hand

by staticpetrichor



Series: ACOTAR prompts [11]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses
Genre: Banter, Come on, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, aw it's kinda cute ngl, plus theres the promise of pegging so like, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticpetrichor/pseuds/staticpetrichor
Summary: based off the tumblr prompt: "Okay Okay but what about a lil super cute domestic Feysand drabble (I had an idea abt them being engaged/recently engaged or smth) and basically there's no prompt just them being soft or teasing each other 😬😘😘"
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: ACOTAR prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	i'm ready to die holding your hand

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! u reading this ! u should remember to drink a bunch of water today okay ?! and get some good foods too bc you're v important ! i love y o u !! 
> 
> (title from bloody valentine by machine gun kelly)

Sparkling indigo lapped at a sandy shore, the quiet tinkling of water against rock. The waves were just loud enough to drown out the majority of her friends’ voices, but what she could hear told her they were enjoying the beach just as much as she was.

Her toes buried in the sand and cheek pressed against a towel, Feyre was utterly content. It didn’t hurt that the sun was a constant warming presence, across her shoulders, down her back. Melting away any troubles as effortlessly as it had melted the remnants of Amren’s popsicle moments before. It was perfect really.

So perfect that Feyre found herself dozing.

She was still a bit hungover from last night and the idea of drifting and falling further into a hazy _heavenly_ slumber was impossible to resist. She would’ve managed it too, if lightly calloused fingertips hadn’t skipped along her spine. Lifting her head onto an arm, Feyre scowled over at Rhys, his form stretched out along the edge of her towel, an entirely too pleased with himself smirk on his lips. 

"Can I help you?"

"Can't I keep my fiancé company without an ulterior motive?" 

Any sharp retorts vanished at that word and instead Feyre smiled softly as she settled back down. His hands quickly resumed their ministrations, tracing the ridge of her spine once more before finding the dimples just above the waistline of her bikini bottoms. She was wearing a delicate, high cut red two piece, simple but still more than enough to prompt that ridiculous fire in Rhys’ eyes. The sort that promised all kinds of fun. 

“Could you tell,” Rhys murmured, as though he had sensed her train of thought, his fingers now toying with the loose wisps of hair across the nape of her neck, “how badly I wanted to say fuck it to the beach and stay in with you? Go back to our room, pull _these_ ,” A light twist on the end of her halter’s tie,” and watch all this pretty red fall off?” 

“I could.” Feyre confessed teasingly, voice pitched low in co-conspiration.

“Why in the hell didn’t we do _that,_ then?” 

“I didn’t think you wanted to hear Cass’ commentary through the door?” 

Rhysand’s low laughter made the sand beneath her vibrate, the feeling reminiscent of a cat’s purr. 

He was so damn beautiful that sometimes it made her chest ache. It seemed impossible that such a person was real and even more impossible that he belonged to _her._ She studied him quietly for a moment. His soft mouth pulled up in amusement, wet dark hair clinging to his forehead, to the tops of brown cheekbones, sticking out around crooked ears.

Feyre knew with a quiet certainty that she would love him for all of eternity. 

Scooting up onto her knees she patted the ground next to her, positioning Rhys so that her head could rest against his chest, so that her fingertips could follow the inky lines of his tattoos as they had hundreds of times before. His arms folded her against him snugly, one hand splayed across her hip and the other twisting a bit of her hair.

She hadn’t ever loved anyone so wholly, so _naturally._

“You’re so blonde in the sunlight,” Rhys mused, kissing the top of her head lightly. Feyre hummed in response, turning to press a kiss of her own against the bank of his left collarbone, her lips tracing a path up the delicate skin of his throat, until _finally_ his mouth dipped down to meet her own. Rhysand groaned softly, the noise sending a spark of heat along her nerves and a devious thought into her head.

With a breathless laugh, Feyre began plotting just how exactly she would show Rhys her appreciation. 


End file.
